Hinata's Diary Volume 2
by Katomi-chan
Summary: Hinata's Diary CONTINUED! Now I am moving on to the inhabitants of Konoha! I suggest you read the first one!First up Kakashi, R&R Crack.... T just to be safe
1. Kakashi

-1**Not to everyone, this is the VOLUME 2! I suggest if you haven't read the first volume you should so you will have a grasp of what's happened.**

**Well R&R please!**

**Hinata's Diary Volume 2**

Dear diary,

I am finally home and I have been getting a lot of requests from the rookie nine to see me. Its kind of strange I was only gone for 2 years. Okay maybe four years is a long time, but I did enjoy living at the Akatsuki home. Though I am back and I can't remember a thing about my experience, only what's written in my diary, they didn't trust me enough to keep it to secrecy.

I had a mission to do when I got back anyways, it was with Kakashi I don't know why but maybe it was encase the Akatsuki wanted me back because they forgot how to fold laundry.

--

Anyways we were sprinting through the trees and the guy had this book. I was really irritated because I never got to see my cousin or sister at all, and I was trying to get his attention, What the hell is in that bloody orange book that's so entertaining he can't listen to me that there are enemies ahead and we should stop?

And why the hell was he blushing?

--

I regretted snatching the book from him, and I don't know how I did it, but living with the Akatsuki you tend to pick up a few things. I did train a lot with them, they only allowed me to train with them because of the brakeman and they wanted to learn more about it. I was such a tool there but I didn't have a choice.

Anyways I did discover that Kakashi indeed was a dirty old man. He needed to was his mind with soap. Really really expensive soap. Maybe even bleach, Who the hell wrote it?

Because of that stupid book I fainted from shock and embarrassment and we almost failed the mission of retrieving a top secret item. What the hell is so secret about a bird? What do they plan to do pluck its feathers and read a special code on them?

Ninjas truly were crazy.

--

I woke up on his back though and we were heading back, stupid blood rushing to my head so quick that I faint. I didn't know how he did it though, he still was reading that book and was holding the bird in the cage then holding me with his other hand.

Its was sort of freaky so I squirmed out and ran the rest of the way myself. I wanted to maybe ask a few questions to him but he seemed to intent on reading his last chapter of his book.

--

But there was a positive side to Kakashi-sensei though he took my to get ramen, Yum I liked ramen but I never got it that much at the Hyuuga household. At least now he wasn't reading his book but he wasn't going to eat he had to wait for the new volume to come out anyways, thank the lord his blushing was starting to freak me out.

--

I did discover over the so far silent meal that Kakashi indeed looked like a pedophile. I didn't know much about him so I can't say he isn't one.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you like kids?" I asked then regretted it, it sounded like I was implying something else.

"Are you hitting on me?" He stated in the most blunt tone I have ever heard. I blushed.

"No I just thought you looked like a pedophile, You sound like one too." I mumbled the last part, I could tell he was smirking beneath that mask of his.

"No I don't like kids in that way. I would only put my book down for one woman." He said.

"That's really perverted." I replied.

"I know." He laughed, I was grossed out.

"Whose the woman?" I asked maybe I was being nosey but its his choice to tell me or not.

"Hmmm" He mumbled then walked off.

--

I was a bit pissed off at him now, he said he would treat me to ramen not walk off in his fantasies and leave me to pay for it.

Anyways I had another mission with someone else tomorrow.

-Signed Hinata


	2. Sasuke

-1**Yeah because I have sooooo much fun writing these… I decided to continue it.. :D:D:D**

**Hinata's diary**

**Chapter 2**

**Dear Diary,**

I had a mission today it was quite eventful, but jeeze I'v never been so irritated in my life. Maybe it was the constant questions, or the evil eye, or his bloody hair.

Who ever thought someone can be so EMO?

If you haven't figured out who my mission buddy was yet, then you lead sad sad sad life.

--

Yes Sasuke Uchiha,

Its not that I had to go on a mission with him that bugged me but when we were in Tsunade's office he kept growling at me! It either had to do with me being with his brother for years or that he had something bad for breakfast.

I was guessing it wasn't the second idea..

"But she's weak Tsunade why do I have to be with her." He said.

I would usually be upset at this, but I was away for two years in an S-class criminal hideout, you would think that I would of taken all the criticism I could handle. But, this guy hadn't seen my skill I am a HYUUGA, and HYUUGA'S OWN UCHIHA'S especially little emo one's with duck butt hair.

I just merely glared, what kind of ninja judges someone by her cover.

"Do you even know her name?" Tsunade replied bluntly.

Of course he doesn't know my name, the guy is gay!

"It's Hinata Hyuuga the heiress to the Hyuuga clan." Sasuke replied. "The only girl who doesn't like me."

Pfft, he got that right, I was too busy with Naruto. I blushed at the thought. Although they most likely thought I was blushing at what he mentioned.

"Although I could be mistaken with that blush…" Sasuke smirked.

"Hell no." Hinata blurted out.

--

SO the mission had started, I think because I denied the fact that I liked him he was a bit pissed off. That's right no Uchiha can have a Hyuuga as their screaming fan girl. Hanabi liked Shino so I knew she didn't like Sasuke. I actually have no idea why. Sasuke's butt was nothing compared to Rock Lee's and Naruto's.

His face was ugly compared to that of my cousin's. His smirk sucked compared to Shikamaru's. His charm was boring compared to Chouji's. Kiba's tough and rude act is ten times better then that of Sasuke's. And he sucks at being the bad boy, Gaara totally replaces him. SO why the hell were people so in love with him!?

Did I just compare Sasuke to every guy in Konoha?

And did I just say I like Rock Lee's butt?

Which reminds me this mission was in Suna that's all I knew about it because Sasuke wouldn't hand me the bloody scroll, that meant we would most likely see Gaara, wooohooo the guy from the chuunin exams! The guy that scares the living daylights out of me!

Oh how I love him

--

No I don't have a crush on him, but if I was to like a bad boy. It would be him.

Damn, if we are also going to Suna that also means Gaara might attack me for the food I make. I'm going to have to hope Kankuro is there. He's got a great charm too!.

--

"Jeeze why are you so grumpy?" I blurted out annoyed.

"Why wouldn't I be, no one can resist an Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"But I thought you were gay." I replied, he slipped on the next branch and fell down, I stopped and looked at him. "What?"

"I am not gay." He grunted.

"Well, you seemed to be in love with your brother, you went off for three years with an old man who's main weapon is his tongue " Literally.

"That still doesn't prove that I'm gay." Sasuke grunted yet again.

"Yes it does, you know the whole Konoha girl population would die for you, and your too busy learning tongue tricks with an old guy, it sounds like your more interested in men." I explained.

"Well I'm not gay just sidetracked with avenging my clan." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, but it's taken you years and you still don't know how to kill your brother, or where he is." Hinata said, but I do!

"Well its not easy finding an S-class criminal hideout when the entire girl population is after you. Minus you." He said no one in the village knew where I was for two years only Tsunade and a few other jounin.

"That's a lame excuse." I replied then took off again. He fallowed behind.

--

"It's you." The voice said. I froze and Sasuke smirked, damn how hated him.

"Hm. Gaara." Sasuke turned.

"Its not you, I need that one." He eyed me.

"After the mission Gaara-sama I-I'll bake you some cookies I-I promise." I replied.

"Heh, I'll come to make it faster I want my cookies. And I want them now." He said then took the scroll from Sasuke they glared at each other. "Something so simple?" He stated.

"Uhh actually I don't know w-what the mission is Sasuke-san can't share" I replied with a sad face, that usually worked.

"Then he gets no cookies." Gaara threw the scroll into Sasuke's arms. "You had to come here because of the lack of ninja Suna has. You need to kill some bandits, and then make me cookies."

"It doesn't say th-" Sasuke was cut off.

"Its part of the mission. Or I kill you." Gaara glared at him.

"Lets see you try." Sasuke replied then he was sucked under the sandy ground until only his head was showing. I couldn't help but giggle and the emo duck butt and Gaara smirked.

"Let's go then." Gaara said then walked off.

"Hey get me out of here!" Sasuke shouted.

--

Eventually Sasuke was out of the sand and they were fighting the bandits. I was however in the lead with the most kills I was keeping count. I don't think either of them were. Gaara seemed to take all the big ones, while Sasuke thought he was getting the stronger ones.

Our team work skills sucked, there were plenty of times I got into a situation where I needed to have another because there's like 10 guys on me!.

Anyways

The mission was a success and Gaara got his cookies in the end and they were pretty pleasant I didn't think they were that great but Gaara got possessive and did the whole licking the lips thing the whole entire time I was making it.

Anyways Sasuke is nicer to me

Tsunade plans on making us Mission buddies. Apparently our team work is better then that of … I don't know who she said I wasn't paying attention I was too busy looking and Rock Lee's butt.

- Signed Hinata -


	3. Shikamaru

-1** Hinata's Diary**

**Chapter 3**

**Dear Diary,**

Today I spent a day with someone who I would never usually spend day with. Apparently he wanted some help and none of his usual helpers were around.

Damn that Pineapple head.

--

I knew he just wanted to use my cooking abilities for his own purposes. Apparently he is too lazy to cook, or even go out and buy something to eat. He needed help for cleaning his house or something. Also moving furniture and then he something about a mission afterwards.

I don't know Shikamaru is too smart to understand. Though I was glad about him being my mission partner because apparently Sasuke was sick and couldn't go on missions. I don't know and I really didn't care either..

--

"Your mission is to collect these items from these villages." Tsunade pointed out on the map she handed Shikamaru the scroll he had a bored expression.

"Hmm." He mumbled, I was however very confused I thought the mission was interesting, heck I would find any mission interesting since I was locked up in a hideout for two years.

--

SO us two set out on our beautiful mission, unlike Sasuke's and mine we were actually walking to our destination not running full tilt. Though Shikamaru was walking just a bit too slow not that it mattered to me I had a great time walking behind him and looking at his ass…

note the sarcasm

Have you ever wondered what Shikamaru thinks about? I mean he is pretty quiet and he is intelligent its not like he has to think a lot because he is a quick thinker. Ah I confused myself. Anyways. Onto the real subject. Have you?

I looked up from the ground again and only see the back of him. I wonder how his hair is so pineapply. That isn't even a word.

I wonder if Shikamaru is a bony person. It would really put me off. Wait a minute.. Am I… No I'm not trying to match myself up with him…

--

I have to move on, thinking about someone in that way especially when they are already in a relationship, a long distance relationship I might add. It's just wrong to think that way.

Well Shikamaru finally looked back at me, I just so happen to be staring straight at him. Yes, I blushed and looked away. He didn't say anything or he was just too lazy to open his mouth.

Why can't I come up with a conversation?

"Uh.. Shikamaru-san." I mumbled quietly.

"Hm?" He was reading over the scroll again maybe for amusement or something I think he had memorised it already.

"Uhm… Can I touch your hair?" Yes it was something I have always wanted to do. I mean Shikamaru's hair was the strangest thing I had come upon I mean the guy is a pineapple HEAD!

"When we finish the mission sure." He said then walked off. I was sure I saw him twitch, I couldn't help but giggle, this is going to keep him thinking a whole bunch of questions for the whole mission.

--

AND THEN!

We were attacked!!!!!!!!!!! By bandits! Shikamaru the quick thinker he was quickly got them into a shadow possession jutsu. I wasn't on his team so what the hell was I supposed to do? I was a Hyuuga, my moves are defensive.

"Well attack them Hinata-san!" He said.

"You don't know my techniques, let them go and then I shall fight them" I said my Byakugan ready and everything. SO he sighed and let them go.

And in less then a minute all of them were down.

--

"Heh… You shouldn't of wasted your chakra." He grunted at me.

"Well I didn't waste it, I used it to protect you and I." I explained. "You're the one who wasted your chakra."

"But it wouldn't of been a waste if you attacked them" He sighed.

"Its too troublesome to argue." I mocked him.

--

THE MISSION WAS SUCCSSEFUL!

Yes and I received a lot of money that I didn't have to work again. No not really, Shikamaru and I went to get ramen to celebrate, that seemed to be the place everyone went after a mission.

"Shikamaru-san, I-I havn't been able to touch your hair." I said quietly.

"Whats stopping you?" He mumbled.

Inwardly I jumped with glee but then I kept my cool and touch his hair, it was rock hard. At first it was a surprise but then it explained why it never moved.

(Neh I guess it moves I just need to make fun of him)

"Is there a reason why both your ears are pierced?" I questioned.

"Because it makes me utterly Sexy." He replied bluntly, my cheeks flamed.

"Wha?" Was all that popped out of my mouth he smirked.

Yes, that's all I can write for now Neji wants to train with me…. Again.

-Signed Hinata-


	4. Neji

**Neji**

Dear Diary

If there was someone I missed the most, it would be my dearest cousin. We did patch things up over the years and now all he does is train me, apparently he doesn't want the psychotic sister of mine to take over the clan. Something must've happened to change his mind and sooner or later I was bound to find out.

Neji and I were soon put on a mission together with Tenten and Sakura. I didn't know why I was forced to go if they had one Hyuuga did they really need me? I thought Neji was powerful enough by himself. Neji and I were sent to investigate and gather information on a group of suspected ninjas I don't know really Neji kept hogging the scroll.

We were both using our Byakugan looking at the hideout of the 'oh-so-bad' ninjas. Yes, being with the Akatsuki for so long what other group of ninjas could be anymore bad? I mean I saw no womanly ninjas, No half man half sharks. No plant like beings, Nor did I see Pink fuzzy thongs!

I did notice these ninjas were weapon users, so how come Neji hasn't said anything, I turned to look at him and he was blushing with an intense glare.

"Neji-niisan?" I questioned he still wasn't listening to me.

I eventually used my byakugan to try a figure out what the hell he was looking at. In less then ten seconds Neji was knocked out on the ground serves the little perverted bastard right for looking at Tenten in such a manner.

I cracked my knuckles I wasn't so afraid of Neji anymore.

--

We discovered that they were weak against close combat so Tenten would back us up while me and Neji did most of the fighting Sakura was there to heal.

Eventually the ninja band was knocked out. I managed to survive but Neji was being such a showoff he caused me to get my arm broken. It was a surprise to me Tenten and Sakura didn't notice Neji's stupid behavior maybe they were blinded by his oh so manly face and ponytail to care.

--

Training with Neji isn't that hard, he is actually serious and doesn't show off because there was no one there to watch except me, but he had a liking toward kicking the crap out of me, it was training not fight till the death! Then I had an idea.

We were fighting with the gentle fist both of us were tired but my fathers watchful glare pushed me on. I had to beat Neji this one time and I had a plan! Pushing off the ground with much force we came into a fit of hitting each other, torso heart right shoulder left! Then I dodged when he aimed for my torso once again I pulled his arm then grabbed his pony tail back and pulled him into an uncomfortable position. But, he was stuck and I had one.

--

For the next ten minutes Neji was sitting across the table smirking at me like some dumb idiot.

"Hm?" I hummed trying to see if anything was wrong.

"That was a good fight Hinata-sama, good technique" He replied.

I felt like bursting out laughing, but I stayed composed. He didn't want to admit I beat him with a foolish move but he wasn't expecting it and that was why my father was in such a good mood. Besides I finally got to touch my cousins soft and silky hair.

And it really was soft and silky.

--

Okay I know not such a good chapter… But I had to get Neji out of the way… . 

I have to do some more characters but I can't think of anything somewhat funny…

The fact that I can't write doesn't help either.


	5. Jiraiya

Hinata's Diary Jiraiya

Dear Diary,

I don't know why Tsunade-sama sent me on a mission with someone so powerful why would they need me? Jiraiya and Naruto both were very strong they most likely need my byakugan and because Neji was on a mission I guess I was chosen. Naruto warned me about Jiraiya being a bit perverted. A BIT? The man made dirty romance novels! The fact that I was on the mission with Naruto made it worse! I almost fainted when I came into the Hokage's office and saw his bright sunny smile shining towards me.

Then looking over and noticing Jiraiya's cheeky perverted grin just scared the crap out of me.

--

We set off with Naruto in the lead and me at the back. This way I didn't have to worry about Jiraiya's weird stares and I didn't have to think Naruto was watching me. Though I was curious about Jiraiya-sama. This mission would allow me to ask questions.

We stopped and set up a camp, we had fish to eat Naruto was the one to catch them all and he was happy of his accomplishments.

"Uhm… Jiraiya-sama?" I had to ask this.

"Hm?" He perked up.

"I was wondering what inspired you t-to w-write." I questioned while blushing, Naruto gave a cheeky giggle and Jiraiya was laughing like a maniac.

"No one has ever asked me such a wonderful question Hinata-chan!" Jiraiya started with a maniac grin plasterd on his face. "It started a while back……"

--

"And that is why I started writing." Jiraiya said then sighed at his great accomplishment. Naruto had a frozen expression, and Hinata was passed out on the floor.

--

'Note to self never ask Jiraiya-sama about his past' I reminded myself once again. Naruto was giggling.

"Uhmm.." I wanted to know what was so funny.

"You're so brave Hinata-chan for asking Ero-sannin such a question you do know what he writes don't you?" He asked, Well of course I did I was just wondering why did he start such a thing, he's such a well respected ninja I was wondering why he started such a book.

Not that I have read any….

"Uhm… I was just curious" I said blushing like a mad women I really didn't want Naruto to think I was dirty minded, besides I passed out during Jiraiya's explanation and I still don't even know how he started it. Naruto giggled again. Jeeze did he ever have a girlish giggle… But it gave him the childish attitude which I love and adore. I fainted.

--

I woke up with Naruto staring from above me I immediately jumped up our heads whacked and Naruto hit the back wall. "Ah! Sorry Naruto-kun! P-please forgive me! I-I was just surprised." I winced from my idioticy.

Naruto was fumbling around the room he must he dizzy from hitting the wall and my head. "I-It's okay H-Hinaaa" He fell on the ground.

--

Jiraiya walked in, "Good news! Our mission is complete!, I found the scroll in the trash…"

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted, "You mean I could've been training this whole time because they lost the scroll in the trash!" Naruto yelled.

I smiled softly Naruto would never change and I thought that was good thing!


End file.
